Worlds Collide
by Percabeth2020
Summary: One day,Percy and Annabeth were going home after a day of school after the Titan war.When they met a pale,lean boy talking to a short creature dressed in SUPER high tech armour, they had no idea what they were getting themselves into, and soon they end up being dragged into a second war.
1. Chapter 1

**This is my first fanfiction so no flamers would be nice **

**Please review this story , I want to know how I did!**

**So here is the ALL NEW STORY (Which may I add , has not been done in a long time ***_**Glares at fanfiction writers*)**_

_**WORLDS CROSS:**_

_**Percy POV**_:

I thought I knew the extent of this world.

I mean COME ON! I had seen the most important pantheons in history with my own eyes!

I was (very deeply I may add) involved in the Greek and Roman worlds . My girlfriend's cousin is the son of a Norse god and I had even fought a ancient Egyptian magician.

All of this I had come to terms with . But the day _it_ happened, I realized the world was bigger than even_ I_ thought.

It was a beautiful Thursday morning and me and my wonderful girlfriend , Annabeth , were walking towards NYU for a another mind-numbing day of school. Annabeth , however , was swinging her hands around and jumping because saying she liked learning would be the understatement of the century.

"What are you excited about this time , Wise Girl?" I said while smirking. Annabeth stopped jumping around and turned towards me. Very slowly, she turned on me and slapped me in the face.

"Is it a crime to actually ENJOY school, Seaweed brain." She pouted

The slap hadn't hurt much, But I still fell down. The weight of my backpack didn't help either.

"Well, not everyone's a bookworm Owl Head." I insisted as I struggled to get up.

Suddenly a flash got my attention. I turned my head and saw something even I considered weird.

Annabeth P.O.V:

I was waiting for my Percy to get Percy seemed to be watching something. In a flash, he jumped in front of a laser that was heading towards me. He was immediately knocked out.

Anger bubbled in my throat and I grabbed my dagger{AN: Set before TLH] but before I could attack the unknown person, A laser shot me and I gave in to Morpheus.


	2. Chapter 2

**Hi Guys! I'm holding out on my hope that someone will eventually read this chapter. For any people who are actually reading this...thank you. Here is your new chapter:**

_**Artemis Fowl P.O.V**_

I was walking over to the designated area where Holly had told me she was doing a new mission. Normally, I wouldn't have cared in the slightest, but Holly told me that the LEP(Lower Elements Police) had detected lots of disturbances in America, New York to be exact.

I soon reached the area Holly had been talking about. I had walked because there was not much space for any cars. Butler was also with me.

I was behind a large building that looked like a school, with the words 'GOODE HIGH SCHOOL' written in gold at the top. I rolled my eyes. A_mericans_

Next to me, Butler said "What now Artemis?"

As if on cue, I heard the familiar sound of Holly's wings fluttering towards the ground, and a familiar fairy shimmered into , I rolled my eyes_. Drama Queen._

Holly snapped me out of my trance, "Artemis, you're here." she said wearing an expression that seemed slightly glad, slightly annoyed. I was used to it.

"When do you think that a disturbance will happen.?" I asked. Before Holly could answer though, a bell rang and on the other side of Goode High School, students started flooding out.

Holly answered, after most of the sound was drowned out, "I'm not sure, but it happens often, so if we just wait..."

She stopped and immediately drew her weapon and fired. I looked behind me. She had fired at one of two teens who were walking on the pavement next to ours. They had SEEN Holly.

There was one boy and one girl. Since Holly had knocked out the boy, who had raven black hair and sea green eyes, the girl looked half shocked and half angry. She reached for something quickly, but Holly shot her and she fell limp on the ground.

'Just great," Holly muttered ,"We're going to have to mindwipe them." I ran over to them and was about to help Holly carry their bodies when something shiny grabbed my attention. I crouched down and saw the thing the girl had been reaching for and called Holly

"Holly, I've found something!" I exclaimed. Holly came over and gaped at the thing the girl had dropped

A knife

**And that's the end. Sorry to leave you on a cliffhanger like that, but I feel as if I have done too much already. Good Bye!**


	3. Chapter 3

**H****i Guys! I have a new chapter for you!I was motivated when I gained my first follower!**

**Shadowife, I'm happy that you actually took the time to read and follow my story but can you please review? I want to know whether you liked it or not!**

**So Shadowife, here's your third chapter!**

_Butler POV_

Artemis and Holly were staring at the dagger, their eyes wide. I had a hunch that they must be part of 'the disturbances' and might know something about it, or even better, they were involved in it.

Artemis was the first to break out of his shock. Bending down, he grasped the knife and studied it.

"It's made of bronze," My master told us. "Holly, do you think they're part of the disturbances?"

Holly gathered herself and replied ,"I guess so. We're going to have to bring them to the LEP and interrogate them."

I nodded, not wanting to give her any troubles, and picked them the first time, I looked at them properly.

The boy had a slightly tanned, muscular body, with wind-swept black hair. Somehow, I got the feeling that his eyes were sea green.

The girl had a South Californian look with blond hair, a lean body and, from what I had saw before Holly knocked her out, stormy grey eyes.

Holly broke me from my thoughts. "Butler? We need you."

I nodded and started following Holly towards a shuttle that had appeared out of nowhere.

**So, did you like it? Give me information about what you liked and I'll reply on my next !**


	4. Chapter 4

**Guys, I am SO sorry for not updating sooner. I was busy with school and everything, but now I have a week off and am going to make up for my absence. And, WOW! I never expected this story to even get one review, but you guys proved me wrong!**

**So here we go guys, into WORLDS COLLIDE!**

**P.S:I forgot to mention this earlier but DISCLAIMER:I AM NOT RICK!**

**Third Person POV: **

The trio moved quickly, picking up the teens, well, I should say Butler picked up the teens. When the team got them all situated in the trunk of the shuttle, Holly moved the shuttle towards a hill.

Just when it looked like they were about to crash, the hill opened up and Holly flew in and dived **(I'm sorry if it's wrong, but it's been so long since I've actually read the book) **in.

After what seemed like an eternity, Holly pulled out into a clearing and stepped out. They took the teens out and started walking towards LEP headquarters.

When they got there, Butler had to duck to get in. Even though the LEP had changed so it was a little easier to go through, Butler still had to crouch.

Holly went to Foaly and whispered something in his ear, and Foaly's ears immediately perked up. Foaly got out of his customly designed office chair and galloped over to them.

"Where are they?"Foaly asked eagerly. Artemis signaled to Butler, who set the teens studied them.

"We'll have to run some tests on them."Foaly murmured and headed for his lab.

_**Time Skip**_

Foaly was coming back from the tests and he looked like he had discovered a entire new species. Artemis was waiting eagerly for new information.

"They're blood. Half of it seems normal, and the other half is just for this..."Foaly pulled out the dagger that had been in the girl's pocket.

"It looks like bronze, but it doesn't seem to hurt me!" He demonstrated by pushing the dagger into his arm, but it went right through.

Artemis looked excited"Maybe we should ask the teens about who or what they are."He pointed nodded and brought the trio to the interrogation room.

As soon as they went inside, Artemis said, "Who are you two?"

**Ooh, Cliffy!I knew you would be annoyed, which is why I did!**

**Sorry if this chapter did not live up to your expectations, but it's a chapter.**

_**-Percabeth2020**_


	5. Chapter 5

**Hey, Guys! (Dodges Rotten Tomatoes.**_** If you know where I got that I will personally make a story about you.) **_**So, as you can tell, I'm not dead! I want to say I am SOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO Sorry about not updating in a month, so feel free to be mad, but I apologized!**

**SHOUTOUT TO:**

**the8horcrux.**

**BookMaster 2.**

**Smasher 5**

**AmazedFurball31**

**26ab1091**

**And Highwaay Killer for Reviewing on this story. Thank You SOOOOO Much.**

**Well, 73 words in, I haven't started the story, so here is your Chapter 5!**

**Chapter 5:**

_**Percy POV:**_

Well, if you know me already, you know that Demigod Dreams SUCK. But, this time, I was just a little weirded out.

When I blacked out, I immediately plunged into darkness, and I thought to myself, _here we go again…... _

When I opened my eyes, I was greeted by the sound of busy, what are those? They looked kinda like humans, but they were only 1 meter high **(Or 3 feet, for all of you Americans) **Some were on phones, some were stepping into, are those hovercrafts?

All in all, it, in my opinion, was one VERY technological city. But, what really ot my attention was the building with the small humans with guns stepping out and in, with some of them even having what looked like mechanical wings.

On the top of the building, through what looked like EXTREME craftsmanship, was letters made of concrete spelling out LEP.

_LEP? Leprechaun? Yeah, look at me. I see LEP, I think of the Irish wearing green suits, hoarding piles of gold. Yeah right._

The dream soon took me to a new area. I was standing on a very well furnished lawn, overlooked by an extravagant mansion. It looked to be in medieval style, looking more like a manor than a mansion. After I gawked at the building, I realized I could move, and decided to explore the house, curious about the lives of people who could afford such a rich home, but, like a curse from the Fates, the dream ended, and I woke up to the sound of

"Who are you two?"

**Next Chapter will be in Annabeth's POV**

**BYE!**

_**Percabeth2020**_


	6. AN! PLEASE DON'T SKIP

**Hey! I'm sorry if you came here expecting an new chapter, but PLEASE don't ignore this. I am looking for a beta reader, and the8horcrux? I was wondering if you could turn on PM's, so I could message you about this. So just go, on to the next chapter. But, PLEASE R&R**


End file.
